


Tony Stark Hasn’t Slept In Days

by got credits (Poly_Grumps)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poly_Grumps/pseuds/got%20credits
Summary: This is a little poem I did for a writing last semester. It's one of those poems that spells out the characters name. I'm posting it here just for fun. There's also some implied pepperony.





	Tony Stark Hasn’t Slept In Days

Tony needs a nice long rest, take a nap they tell him to do

Oh how he longed to curl up and let his body give into his instinctive desire for rest

Napping has seemed to become such a foreign concept to him

Yearning to sleep has become his regular, but his eyelids refused to comply

Sleep has become always so far away, just out of reach from his fingertips

The hours without rest dwindled into days

And his body grew sluggish, zombie-like

Really, he felt like a cell phone, body buzzing on it’s last few percents of power

Knees wobbled as he attempted to fight the buzz-body crashing onto his desk in a slump

Pepper oftentimes found him like this

Exhausted and dead asleep at his desk, laying in a lump of blueprints and tools

Pacing to his side, she gently escorted him up and onto his feet, to the bed

Putting up a fight was pointless, but Tony would always swat and whine that he was fine

Exactly just like he used to when he was a child

Really, Pepper wasn’t the bad for guy for making him sleep and he knew this

Pulling him into his sheets, a small sigh escaped her

Observing him for a moment as he drifted off, a smile tugged at her lips

This was a rare sight

Tony Stark was asleep

She smiled faintly, bending over to press a light kiss to his forehead

Goodnight Tony, she whispered.

  
  



End file.
